


Dueling Cowboys

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic-Con, M/M, Make the Yuletide Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe the request was for a Joey/JC story involving superheroes, steampunk and comic-con.  And there ya go. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dueling Cowboys

DUELING COWBOYS

 

“I’ve got it.” 

JC Chasez jumped as the front door of his apartment flew open. He wiped his brown hair away from his face. “Jesus, Chris! Really? You couldn’t enter a room like a normal person?”

“You let me have a key, remember?” Chris Kirkpatrick nodded at the canvas in front of his best friend. “What’s that?”

“Oh…just a sunset,” JC said, vaguely waving his paintbrush in the direction of his canvas. “Just because you have a key doesn’t mean you need to use it when you KNOW I’m here.”

“Whatever.” It was Chris’ turn to wave vaguely. “As I said, I’ve got it.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure there’s medication for it,” JC said sympathetically. He put down his paintbrush and came over to hug Chris. “You don’t look sick.”

“God, JC, I’m not sick,” Chris said. He gently shoved JC away and rolled his eyes. “You, however, need to gain like eighty pounds.”

“Shut up.” JC crossed his arms over his slender chest. “WHAT do you have?”

“My booth registration for ComiCon next month.” Chris waved the paper in the air and did a little dance.

JC stared at him. “ComiCon? But you think comics are stupid.”

Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “JC, I never said comics are STUPID. I know full well that ninety percent of my clientele are comic book geeks.”

“That’s right,” JC said, nodding. “It’s just that ridiculous vendetta you have with whatshisname…the comic book store guy?”

“Fatone,” Chris growled, eyes narrowing. “That space should have been MINE. He bribed the real estate agent, I’m sure of it.”

“Well, I’ve never gone in the shop, but I’m sure it isn’t half as nice as yours,” JC said loyally.

“Damn right it isn’t,” Chris agreed. 

JC began to clean up his painting supplies. “I still have a question…what does your store have to do with ComiCon?”

Chris sighed. “Jayce, we may not sell actual COMICS, but we sell a lot of comic culture sort of stuff. Doctor Who, superheroes, Scooby Doo…that kinda stuff is still big there.”

“Oh, okay,” JC said, nodding.

“And…” Chris smiled adoringly at JC. “I was sorta hoping you’d come help me out.”

“No.” JC went to wash out his brushes. “I’m NOT walking around with a bunch of freaks like you for twelve hours.”

“You don’t have to walk around! You’d just be sitting at the booth with me, helping people. You like helping people.”

“That’s at the soup kitchen, Chris,” JC snapped.

“Well, I’d be doing most of the work…I just need another person there to help me keep an eye on things.”

“No, Chris.” JC shook his head.

Chris played his final card. “You get to wear a costume.”

JC froze. “A costume?”

“Yes. A costume.” Chris kissed JC’s cheek. “Anything you want. You could be Hello Kitty if you wanted.”

JC frowned at his hands, then looked at Chris. “Fine.” 

Chris whooped and kissed him again.

 

“Do you think you can get your cousin’s van?” 

Lance Bass looked up from his computer. “What?”

“Your cousin’s van.” Joey Fatone glared at his best friend. “Have you been paying attention to ANYTHING I’ve said?”

“Blah blah blah ComiCon…blah blah blah comic books…blah blah blah…” Lance teased. He removed his glasses and smiled at Joey. 

“Funny,” Joey remarked.

“Yes, he’ll loan us the van.” Lance looked back at the computer. “You do know what we need to earn to break even on this, right?”

“Yes, Lance, I do,” Joey said patiently. “But you realize that we can’t miss it, right? We’re one of the biggest comic book stores in the city. If I didn’t show up…it would be bad for my reputation.”

“OUR reputation,” Lance reminded him. “I’m part owner of this place.” He sighed and stretched. “Though sometimes I wonder why.”

“Because your best friend was in desperate need and you’re made of money?” Joey suggested.

Lance snorted. “Hardly. But I can never say no to you…you know that.”

“I remember ONE time you said no,” Joey said coyly.

Lance blushed. “Joey, you were drunk as hell. There was no way…”

“I’m kidding,” Joey interrupted. “Listen, I’m gonna run down the street and grab a sandwich. Want anything?”

“See what kind of soup they have today.” Lance handed Joey some money. “As long as it’s not a cream-based soup, get me some.”

“You and your stupid diet,” Joey growled, slapping his own stomach.

“I have a costume to fit into for ComiCon,” Lance pointed out.

“So do I…but I’m smart enough choose something to give me room to grow, if necessary.”

“So, you’re going as Jabba the Hutt, then?” Lance asked innocently. Joey shot him the finger before leaving the store.

Lance chuckled to himself as he looked back at the computer. He sighed, then frowned. Even though they lived in a fairly large city, and their store was located on a busy thoroughfare, they never seemed to make enough money to go above just breaking even. The bell above the door tinkled, and a young man walked in, pulling his hood down and shaking out his brown hair. Lance smiled at him and the man nodded back, heading for the back corner of the store. 

Lance continued to work, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see the young man wandering back and forth through the store. Lance finally sighed and got up, ever watchful for shoplifters. He maneuvered around the counter and headed out into the stacks of comics. “Can I help you?”

“Um, no. I mean, maybe?”

Bright blue eyes drew attention to the man’s handsome face, and Lance couldn’t help but take pity on him. This was no shoplifter. “This sounds intriguing.”

“Well, um, you know ComiCon? Duh, of course you do. Well, you know how they dress up? I mean, yes, of course you know that. I need to find a costume,” the man finished in desperation.

Lance blinked a few times. “Oh. Well. We don’t really sell costumes…”

“Oh, I don’t need to BUY it here,” the man said. “I just need ideas.”

“Well, you could pretty much dress up as anything fictional, and you’d fit right in. Some people even make up their own superheroes,” Lance told him. “Really. It’s not a big deal.”

“Right. I just want to be authentic.” The man flipped through a comic book. “My friend told me I could go as Hello Kitty, and while that sounds like all kinds of fun, it’s not really what I’m going for.”

“I see,” Lance said, wondering just who this guy was. 

“Do you have any comic books that AREN’T about heroes or monsters or zombies or aliens?” The man asked. “That stuff just isn’t me.”

“Well…” Lance thought for a moment. “How do you feel about something like this?” He led the man around a corner.

“Old West comic books? I didn’t know they even MADE such a thing.” The man picked one up. “Look at the colors…the scenery. I’m an artist,” he told Lance. “Wow…maybe this would work out for me.” He quickly flipped through one of the boxes and picked out five comic books. “I’ll start with this. Thanks, man.”

“No problem. That’s what we’re here for.” Lance went back behind the counter and rang up the man’s purchases. “I hope to see you at the convention. We’ll have a booth there.”

“I’ll look for you,” the man said. He tipped an imaginary cowboy hat. “Good evening to ya.” He smiled a beautiful smile and went out the door.

Lance sighed and shook his head, sitting back down behind his computer.

 

THE NIGHT BEFORE COMICON

 

“So what time do we have to be there?” JC taped a box shut and looked up at Chris.

“Well, doors open at nine…we can show up as early as seven.”

“In the morning?” JC gasped, sitting down hard.

“You don’t have to come that early,” Chris pointed out. “You can just wait in line with everyone else once the doors open.”

“No way.” JC shook his head. “I don’t wait in line.”

Chris snorted. “Snob. Hey, thanks for helping me pack this stuff up.”

“I told you I’d help you, and I meant it.” JC sipped at his tea. “I still don’t know how we’re getting everything there.”

“It’ll fit,” Chris promised. “Between your car and mine.”

“If you say so,” JC said doubtfully, looking around the store at the pile of boxes. 

“So…what’s your costume going to be?” Chris asked innocently.

JC smiled. Chris had been after him about his costume for weeks, and JC blatantly refused to tell him what it was. “Oh, I don’t know,” he replied slyly. “Nothing that will embarrass you, I promise. I’ve done a lot of research. Adam’s making it for me.”

“You mean your ex-boyfriend-who-you-had-sex-in-my-bathroom-with-Adam?” Chris asked.

JC nodded. “You know he makes all his own costumes for his stage show. He’s done a great job.”

“Okay,” Chris said, frowning.

“I cannot believe that you think I’M going to embarrass YOU at a freak show like that,” JC almost growled.

“Okay, okay.” Chris held up his hands.

“What are YOU going as?” JC asked. “Have you decided?”

“Well…it’s between Aquaman and Sheldon Cooper,” Chris told him.

JC choked on his tea. “Those two are NOTHING alike! The show is tomorrow!”

“Well, I feel Aquaman totally has gotten a bum rap over the years, and I should show him some respect. But then again, Sheldon Cooper! Bazinga!”

JC sighed and shook his head. “You are a hot mess, Christopher. I’m gonna head home and get to sleep. Seven o’clock will arrive WAY too fast.”

“Thanks for your help, Jayce.” Chris gave JC a hug and waved goodbye as he left the store.

 

“Holy shit.” Joey gaped as Lance got out of the van.

“Good morning to you, too, Joseph. Coffee?” Lance held out a disposable cup.

“I…uh…hi.” Joey continued to stare. “How the HELL did you do that?”

“Do what?” Lance frowned.

“You…” Joey waved his hand in the air.

Lance grinned, his teeth bright white against the blue of his skin. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and spiked high. His face and hands were completely dark blue. “Do you like it?”

“Uh, yeah,” Joey said, wondering if it was wrong to think his best friend looked sexy as NIghtcrawler.

“The eyes aren’t quite authentic, but, whatever.” Lance sipped at his coffee, then put the cup in the car. “Let’s get to work.”

“Won’t that stuff rub off?” Joey asked.

“Joe, I could go through a CARWASH and this stuff probably wouldn’t come off,” Lance told him.

The two men worked quickly, loading the van with boxes of items for the convention. “That’s it.” Joey reached up and pulled the back of the van shut. “We’re ready.”

“Um, Joe?” Lance asked, tilting his head. “Who ARE you, exactly?”

Joey tipped his cowboy hat to Lance. “Matt Hawk, otherwise known as the Two-Gun Kid.”

“You’re joking. You made that up.”

“I did not!” Joey protested. “You’d like him. He started out as a geek.” Lance glared at him. “Really. He went to Harvard…he was a lawyer. He learned how to shoot and use a lasso, and ended up with a secret identity as the Two-Gun Kid. Ended up working with Hawkeye and the Avengers.”

“Okay.” Lance looked Joey over. “You just look like a cowboy to me…with an ugly vest. That looks like something Fred Flinstone would wear.”

“Thanks, Lance.” Joey climbed into the passenger seat of the van. “If you’re done insulting me, let’s get going.”

 

When JC caught sight of Chris in his costume, he laughed so hard he almost fell over. “WHAT?” Chris demanded. “I TOLD you I was going as Aquaman.”

“I just…you’re so…” JC waved a hand and fell into another fit of giggles.

“You know what? You’ve helped enough here.” Chris flopped into a chair behind his display table. “Go home.”

“No. I’m going to stay and help.” JC finally removed the long duster coat he’d been wearing and carefully folded it.

“Hell.” Chris stared at JC, who wore skin tight bluish-purple pants and shirt. A brown holster hung down from his slender hips, and a white cowboy hat sat on his dark curls. “Wow.”

“Do you like it?” JC looked at his reflection in a nearby display case, adjusting his hat. “He’s supposed to be a redhead, but yeah. NO.”

“Who?”

“The Rawhide Kid,” JC answered. “He’s a comic book cowboy from the fifties…but recently they came out with a whole new series, where he’s GAY. I found the comics this week, and just, well, fell in love with him.” JC smiled at himself admiringly.

“No wonder, if he looks like that,” Chris said, staring at him. “I mean, God, JC, I’m straight and all…but you can see every inch of your pistol in that thing.”

“Oh, you can NOT,” JC snapped. “Are we ready here or what?”

“Yes, we are.” Chris rearranged a few items. “The Pop Culture Palace is open for business.”

“You’ve GOT to change the name of your store,” JC groaned.

 

“You might want to SELL things, instead of just talking to your adoring fans,” Joey growled to Lance a few hours later.

“Jealous?” Lance asked sweetly. Even though he wore pants and a jacket, his costume was drawing a lot of attention.

“Hardly,” Joey snorted. He adjusted his hat. “I’m just glad I don’t look like a freak.”

Lance burst out laughing. “Joe, you idiot, this is the one place you CAN look like a freak, remember?”

“Whatever.” Joey sat in his chair and pouted. Lance was at least getting people to check out the booth, if nothing else, but there was a LOT of competition. And Lance was actually right. Joey WAS jealous. It’d been so long since he’d been out on a date he wasn’t even sure how to ask someone, and Lance was looking mighty fine.

“Wow.” A tall young man with a riot of blond curls stared at Lance. “You look incredible.”

“Th-thank you.” If Lance’s skin wasn’t midnight blue, Joey knew he’d be blushing. “You look pretty great yourself.”

“He does?” Joey asked in disbelief. Lance glared at him.

The young man was dressed in a Victorian suit, with a cane and top hat, but the left side of his face was covered in some sort of metal, making him look like a Cyborg. He had dark blue eyes, and full red lips, which he licked nervously. “Yes, he DOES,” Lance growled at Joey. He smiled back at the man. “Steampunk is VERY in right now.”

“I know, right? None of my friends know what it is, and they think I’m a freak,” the boy said in excitement.

“They just don’t understand,” Lance said, lowering his voice and shaking his head in sympathy. 

The boy practically fell apart right in front of them. Lance’s voice usually did that. “I’m Justin,” he said suddenly, holding out his hand.

“Lance.” Lance held out his own hand, and grinned as he looked down at the cloven glove he wore. Justin shook it anyway.

“You know what? I’m going to walk around and check out the competition,” Joey said, standing back up. “Justin, why don’t you keep my seat warm?”

“Okay,” Justin said eagerly, coming around the booth.

“I love you,” Lance whispered to Joey, who just rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m bored,” JC whined.

“Bored? How can you be bored? I just sold that Rocket-Firing Boba Fett for two-thousand dollars!” Chris screeched.

“I’m bored,” JC repeated. “I’m going to walk around.”

“Can you get me something to eat?” Chris begged. “I’m starving.”

“You just had breakfast.”

“I’m STARVING,” Chris said again. “Please?”

“Fine,” JC said, sighing. He stood up and carefully adjusted his costume. Chris saw three women walking by stop and stare.

“You better be careful in that costume. You might get molested,” Chris teased.

“There’s nothing wrong with my costume!”

“My point exactly. Hi, folks, how can I help you?” Chris turned to some customers.

JC made a point to look around so he could find his way back to the booth. He soon lost track of his path, though, as he found three booths of artists. He happily stood for over a half-hour talking to someone about landscape art before he remembered he was supposed to be getting food for Chris. By this time, however, he was completely lost, and wasn’t even sure he could find the food court. He asked the closest person how to get there, and was soon on his way. 

 

“The things I do for my best friend,” Joey grumbled to himself. He took off his hat and wiped at the sweat on his forehead. The convention center was warm to begin with, and with the added crowd of thousands, the building was almost like a sauna. “He’s blue, for God’s sake. Why is that attractive?” Joey continued to mutter quietly to himself as he wove through the crowd, not even paying attention the booths he passed.

“Oof!” Joey heard the person at the same time he sent them sprawling to the ground.

“God! Sorry! So sorry!” Joey helped the person up. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” As the man bent down to pick up his hat, Joey was given a show of a very nice tight ass covered in nice tight pants.

Joey blushed as the man stood up quickly and caught him looking. “I’m…I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Either was I,” the man said cheerfully, his bright smile crinkling a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. “I’m usually not.”

Joey swallowed hard and tried to smile back. “Well…still. I’m quite a bit bigger than you…I could have done some damage.”

The blue eyes ran over Joey from hat to cowboy boots. “Oh, I don’t think you’re that big at all.” The man tipped his white hat back over his curly brown hair. “I guess we could duel at ten paces, or something.”

“Of course,” Joey said, finally grinning naturally as he took in the man’s outfit. “The Rawhide Kid.”

“At your service.” The man tipped his hat at Joey. “And you are?”

“The Two-Gun Kid.”

“I read about you,” the man said. “In the comics I got. They were really good…I was just looking for inspiration, you know, and then I got into it and ran out and found everything I could.”

“So I’m famous?” Joey asked, turning on the charm.

“I guess so,” the man said softly, looking Joey over again.

“Might I ask what store you bought them at?”

“Fatone’s,” the man confided. 

“You’re kidding!” Joey said in delight. “That’s my shop! I’m Joey Fatone.”

“Wow.” The man held out his hand for Joey to shake. “If I’d have know that, I would have come back…I mean, I’m JC Chasez.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Joey said, beaming at him. “I’d remember you, I think.”

“Oh, you definitely weren’t there,” JC said. “It was a blond guy…working on a computer?”

“My partner. Lance. Business partner, I mean,” Joey added quickly. “My best friend.”

JC nodded. “Oh.”

Joey wasn’t sure if that was a good “oh” or a bad “oh.” “So, do you want to come sit with us for a bit? You could see if we have anything else you might be interested in.”

“I’m sure you do,” JC said, and his innocent blue eyes gleamed. Joey felt a tingle somewhere in his knees. “I’m supposed to be finding food for my friend, though.”

“I know exactly where the food court is,” Joey promised. “Want some company?”

“Yes,” JC said. “Lead the way, cowboy.”

 

“He’s going to kill me,” JC moaned a half-hour later. “Not only have I taken forever, but I’ve eaten half the food I’ve bought.”

“Make him get his own food,” Joey said as they wove through the crowd. He had quickly taken the lead, breaking a path through the crowd. This gave JC the very nice advantage of watching the strong legs and broad back.

“Finally,” JC said as he caught sight of Chris. He wondered how quickly he could shove the food at Chris and then go talk some more with Joey. If he wasn’t mistaken, the other cowboy seemed VERY interested.

“What the hell, Chasez? I sent you to a food court, not out on a hunting safari. I’m starving!” Chris snapped. He stared at Joey and his mouth fell open. “You?”

“You.” Joey’s brown eyes squinted as he glared at Chris.

JC looked from one to the other. “Um, what’s going on?” He put the slices of pizza down on the table. Suddenly his chances of alone time with Joey seemed to be slipping away.

“What are you doing with this loser, JC?” Chris asked.

“Loser?” Joey replied.

“Chris, this is Joey Fatone…ohhhhhh.” JC slapped his forehead with his hand. “I completely forgot.” He stepped between them. “Please, guys, let’s not fight, okay?” He pouted and turned his blue eyes on Chris.

“Who’s fighting?” Chris and Joey said together.

“This is ridiculous,” JC said. His pout turned into a frown.

“You know you paid someone off to get that store,” Chris said around JC.

“You’re full of shit,” Joey snapped.

“HEY.” JC turned and placed a hand on each of their chests. “If you two don’t stop, I’m not talking to you again. EITHER of you.” He tried not to concentrate on the feeling of Joey’s heartbeat beneath his palm.

Joey blinked. “Well…uh…I’m gonna go back to my booth.” He smiled regretfully at JC. “Nice to meet you.” He looked at Chris. “Kirkpatrick.”

“Wait!” JC cried, but Joey was already melting into the crowd. 

“Well, go after him!” Chris ordered. JC stared at him. “JC, he was looking at you like he was a man crawling in the desert, dying of thirst, and you were the only oasis around. GO.”

“But you don’t like him!”

“This isn’t Romeo and Juliet, JC. GO.” Chris gave him a gentle shove. “Just don’t earn him any business, okay? And be back here an hour before the place closes.”

“Okay.” JC grinned and hugged Chris, then darted off into the crowd.

“Kids.” Chris shook his head, then turned to a new customer. “Oh, hey there, dude. I see you like Superman?”

 

“Fuck.” Joey growled as soon as he reached his booth.

Lance, who was sitting so close to Justin they were practically sharing the same air, turned to look at him. “Um…”

“He was gorgeous, Lance. Great body…great smile…those eyes…and then KIRKPATRICK had to jump in there and…”

“WHO?” Lance snapped.

“This kid…cowboy…” Joey stammered, too irritated to make sense.

“Cowboy?” Lance repeated.

“Hello pardner,” Justin murmured, sitting up straighter as he watched someone approach the booth. Lance glared at him and Justin blushed.

“Joey?”

Joey slowly turned around. JC stood behind him, hat in his hands. He twisted the brim in his slender fingers. “Uh, hi. Listen, Joey, I’m really sorry about Chris. He’s like my best friend and everything, but sometimes he’s a jackass.”

“I have one of those,” Joey said, smiling.

“Hey!” Lance said unhappily.

“C’mon, Lance. I’ll buy you something to eat,” Justin said, tugging at Lance’s sleeve. Lance sighed and stood up.

“Jerk,” he growled at Joey as they walked away.

“Anyway, I just…it was…that was embarrassing,” JC finished. “I didn’t want you to just walk away like that.”

“You didn’t?” Joey asked.

JC turned slightly pink, which Joey thought made him even more adorable. “I was wondering, um, I know you’re busy today, and then you’ll be packing it all up and stuff…would you be free sometime soon to maybe have a drink or coffee or whatever?”

“Tomorrow,” Joey said immediately.

“Tomorrow? But don’t you have to like, you know, put things away?”

Joey waved a hand in the air. “It can wait. Unless tomorrow’s too soon.”

“No. Not at all.” JC smiled at him for a moment. “So…should I stop by the shop?”

“If Chris says it’s okay,” Joey teased. 

JC rolled his eyes. “I don’t care what he says.”

“Okay, then…see you around four?” Joey asked.

JC put his hat back on and tipped at Joey. “Until four, then.” 

JC walked away, and Joey couldn’t keep a brilliant smile from crossing his face. Little did he know that JC’s smile mirrored his own as he walked away.

THE END


End file.
